factions high
by Fourandsixforever
Summary: hi guys this my first story about tris going to a boarding school in a small town in NH. she meets new friends and enemies. what happens when someone from her past life shows up determined to ruin her reputation. lots of FOURTRIS
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is my first story so please be nice I am writing this based on my school system and its somewhat tricky so please bare with me.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to veronica Roth**

 **thanks**

 **-shutter**

* * *

"Beatrice wake up!"

My brother Caleb yells from the hallway. He is basically my built in alarm clock. I sluggishly roll out of bed and turn on my favorite country station on my phone. Some might think that country music is for hillbillies but it has actually come a long way and is my favorite genre. I make my way over to the small half bathroom off of my room to take a shower before we have to drive to the airport for our flight to my new school. I got my letter in march that I got into my top choice, factions high. After my shower I throw on my favorite black high-low t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans, and run down stairs to grab breakfast.

After breakfast it is already 7:30 so we have half an hour until we have to head out to the airport. I have already shipped most of my stuff so that I don't have to take it with me on the plane and It should get there on the second day. by the time eight o'clock rolls by I have grabbed my carry on and we are in the car driving down the highway.

When we make it to the airport I say good by to my parents and brother at security and head down to the gate to wait for my flight.

 **time skip**

I wake up to a flight attendant shaking my shoulder indicating that we have landed in Manchester NH about 30 minutes away from the parents organized for a cab to be waiting for me when I landed so after grabbing my bag from the racks above the seats I greet the man holding my name outside of the gate. I soon find out that his name is bud and he also works at a tattoo parlor.

We soon arrive outside the science building on the factions high campus where I have to register. I tip bud and he drives off down the road. Here We Go. I walk swiftly into the building following the signs and there are surprisingly not that many people here. I walk up to the desk once it is my turn.

"Hi my name is tori what is your name please?" the women in all black behind the desk asks me somewhat coldly

"hi my name is Tris Prior I am a new lower' I say quietly

"ok so the test you took shows that you have the option of three dorms abnegation, Erudite, or dauntless. which would you like?"

"I would like Dauntless" I say

"so that is on the north side of campus here is a map and your room key." I take the map and envelope that holds the key and walk out of the building

 **time skip**

Once I finally figure out which dorm is mine, thanks to the faculty outside on the sidewalks directing people I walk up the stair to my room, 412. apparently there are two dorms for each faction two factions are on the south side and two on the north. I am in the first Dauntless dorm. I open the door to my room and see that my roommate has already arrived and has thrown her stuff all over her side of the room. there is a closet just to the right of the door and a bed sitting against the left wall a little deeper into the room. the other bed currently occupied by her stuff is around the corner along with a dresser, bookshelf, and desk. I put my bag on my bed and sit at the desk that is up against the window. the dresser is at the foot of the bed an the bookshelf adjacent to it.

I am in the middle of putting away some of my clothes when a tall tan girl around my age walks through the door.

"Hi my name is Christina, you must be my new roommate."

"Hi my name is tris I'm a new lower'

"OMG that is awesome i came in as a prep so i can show you everything you need to know and introduce you to my friends and ohmygosh we are gonna be best friends" Christina says all in one breath

" ok thanks that would be great"

i turn back to my suitcase and finish unpacking the last of my stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **guys sorry that I forgot to say this but**

 **prep=freshman  
** **lower=sophomore  
** **upper=junior  
** **senior=senior  
**

 **sorry for the confusion  
** **thanks and I own nothing**

 **-shutter**

* * *

 **tris P.O.V**

Once I am unpacked Christina takes me down to an ice cream shop in town to meet her friend group. we already caught up on each others lives in the room so now she says that I have to make other friends so she texted all of her friends and told them to meet us down here.

when we get there we are the only one so we order and I get a cookie dough and Chris gets a death by chocolate and we go outside to wait for everyone. soon I can see a group of people heading down the hill towards us. once they order we all walk down along the river and sit on the grass for introductions. Chris points to me first and I start,

" hi I'm Tris I am a new lower from Chicago.' I say quickly trying to take the attention off of me

everyone goes and by the end I have met will, Uriah who is dating Marlene, Marlene, Shauna who is dating Zeke, Zeke who is Uriah's brother and dating Shauna, and four. everyone tells me what sports they play and where they are from except for four who is just slumming it over in the corner and just blatantly says "my name is four don't ask me why"

 **(AN: i'm hungry)**

We all sit and talk for a while and i start to really enjoy there company it turns out that we are all in the same dorm and in the same year. it starts to get time to check in with our dorm faculty so we all make our way back to the dorm. four and Zeke have the room across from us and Marlene and Shauna have the room next to us. on the other side of four and Zeke are will and Uriah.

 **Time Skip**

When I wake up the next morning Christina is still in bed softly snoring. it is around 6:45 and I have 15 minutes before breakfast. I take a quick shower down the hall then get dressed in a black t-shirt an da pair of jeans, my normal outfit. I brush my hair out and leave it cascading down my shoulders. I wake Chris up before I walk out of the room and over to the dinning hall that is two buildings over from the dorm, next to the 9 story library for those in Erudite. the dinning hall isn't very crowded at this time because it just opened and quite frankly most of us would rather not be up early just to have breakfast when they can easily drink coffee in class. after getting my food i9 spot four sitting alone in the corner on the student side. Without thinking I go and sit with him hoping that he will be friendly this time. He isn't. I sit down and he doesn't even look up from his half eaten plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns.

" Are you exited for classes to start?" I ask cautiously trying not to make an enemy

"no I'm not" he says and gets up and brings his food over to the disposal line.

Soon after four leaves the rest of the gang shows up and sits with me before we have to leave for classes. unfortunately I have all the same classes as four and Uriah. Uriah is really nice but four is being a dick and I don't know why, I have done nothing to piss him Off.

* * *

 **Sorry guys I know this is a short chapter but I felt it was a good time to stop. just to let you guys know I will mainly be posting on Tuesdays and I will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **thanks and please PM or review if you have any ideas.**

 **thanks  
-shutter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for the short chapter last time I promise to make this one longer.**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
**

 **thanks  
-Shutter**

* * *

 **TRIS POV**

My first class is math with Mr. Malinson **(** **random name sorry)** I walk with Uriah to the classroom because I have no idea where I am going. upon entering the classroom I immediately spot four and some girl making out in the back of the room. disgusted I turn away and sit at the other end with Uriah and some people that he knows

Once the bell rings everyone gets quiet and Mr. Malinson starts talking about quadratic equations. math comes easy for me so the class goes by in a blur. after math we have five minutes to get to our next class which just happens to be German with four. unfortunately Uriah isn't in this class so I have no way of knowing where I am supposed to be going. I try to follow four but go unnoticed so that he doesn't blow up in my face again but I'm not so sure that it is working.

 **FOUR POV**

After math class I make my way to German class. luckily this is with tris and without Lauren. she can be so annoying and clingy. I see tris follow behind me looking very lost, but it looks like she doesn't want me to see so I don't say anything. I feel really bad about snapping at her this morning at the dining hall but for some reason whenever I try to talk to her I get nervous and throw my walls up, I don't know why I guess its my natural defense mechanism.

Class starts by the time that I get to the classroom and Mr. Reiter has started having the class talk about the summer. I sneak in and sit at the back of the classroom with tris on my heels.

"Hallo wir haben einen neuen Schüler heute, können Sie bitte aufstehen und sich vorstellen auf Deutsch?" Mr. Reiter ask looking towardstris with an expectant smile **(Hi today we have a new student, can you please stand and tell use about yourself?)**

"Hallo ich heisse tris und ich komme aus Chicago, ich speile fussbal und Feld hockey. Ich bin 16 jahre alt un ich habe ein bruder, er is 17 jahre alt" Tris says without hesitation. wow she must be really good because most of us cant even say what are name is. **(Hello my name is tris and I am from Chicago, I play soccer and field hockey and am 16 years old. I have one brother who is 17)**

"Danke" **(** **thank you)** Mr. Reiter says and moves on to our lesson for teh day on conjigating verbs in the nomanative form

After german we have a 50 minute break for department meeting. so the gang decides that we should all go to Zeke and I's room and play truth or dare for that is our favorite game and tris has never played it with us before.

Tris and I walk back together to the dorm to meet them there so since we are alone I decide to try and talk to her without being a dick.

"So when do you learn to speak German like that?" I ask trying o sound nice

 **TRIS POV**

"So when did you learn to Speak German like that" four asks me in what I think is a friendly tone of voice

"When I was young,r both my parents are in the military so we lived in Germany for a while because that's where they were stationed. I lived there for about five years." I say nonchalantly but I guess he doesn't think its so casual because he stopped walking and is now staring at me with his mouth open. I guess that the fact both my parents are in the military isn't such a common thing.

"So where else in the world have you has the privilege of living?" four asks some what innocently

"It wasn't necessarily a pleasure not knowing where your parents are or what ahs happened to them when they don't come home when they were supposed to but we lived in Somalia and Kenya and some other places in Africa but once both my brother and I where 14 we lived at home alone because my parents didn't think it was safe for us to be with them when the went to Afghanistan and Iraq."

"so you have been living alone already for two years?"

"basically it isn't necessarily alone because I am with my brother and my parents come home sometimes but basically yes" by this time we are on our again back to the dorm while continuing the conversation.

 **time skip**

By the time we get back to the dorm the rest of the gang is already sitting on the floor of fours room and waiting for us to get a drink and sit down. we both grab a beer and sit down to complete the circle.

"Ok my dorm room I go first" Zeke says once we are all situated

"four truth or dare?"

"what do you think Zeke"

"ok then I dare you too do seven minutes in heaven with...Lauren"

 **(AN bet you wern't expecting that)**

"abso fucking lutley not" four says and takes his blue button down shirt of to reveal a white t-shirt

"Uriah truth or dare"

"truth" everyone around the room stares and all at once yells "pansycake" whatever the hell that means. Chris most sense my confusion and says "pansycake is an old dauntless insult that he says whenever someone chooses truth" she explains and I nod my head in understanding.

* * *

 **Ok guys this one was longer just for you. I need some truth or dare Ideas so if you could message me or review on the chapter that would be great. thank you to everyone who has been reading this story it means a lot.**

 **thanks,**

 **-shutter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys thanks for all of the views on this story so far it means a lot**

 **just wanted to say that I don't own anything and all right belong to Veronica Roth**

 **thanks  
-Shutter**

* * *

 **TRIS POV**

"Ok Uriah what is your worst fear?" Four says very unenthusiastically, Uriah mumbles something under his breath while the blood rushes to his cheeks

"what was that Uriah no one can hear you" I say trying to pry this answer out of him

"it's not having anymore cake ok!" he yells very embarrassed

Everyone laughs until Uriah calls on me for his turn. I of course chose dare because I am not going to give myself the image of a weenie on the second day that I have spent with the gang.

"Ok I dare you to go outside and sing your favorite Disney song at the top of your lungs." well that's easy I think to myself I am a huge fan of Disney and I know exactly which song I want to sing.

I go outside and plant my feet on the middle of the quad between the dorm and the library

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment gets better  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

(A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us "No"  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment, red letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me"

I finish the song and turn around to go back inside and finish the game but am met with seven **(did I count right)** open mouthed faces staring back at me in aw. I stand there very awkwardly as they all gape at me until I start to feel somewhat uncomfortable with all of the attention.

"everyone shut your mouths before you all catch flies and lets go back inside" I try to say very confidently but am sure that I failed and walk away back to the dorm room.

Once everyone has made there way back to the dorm room we reassemble into our previously perfect circle.

"Okay Christina truth or dare?" I ask with a sly expression on my face

"truth" she says knowing that my dares can be very dangerous.

"ok have you and will gone all the way yet?" she blushes and mumbles under her breath a quiet yes and everyone laughs at her embarrassment.

after I couple of more dares I start to feel a bit tipsy from the three beers that I have had along with a couple shots that I had to take during a dare.

Chris is flat out drunk and has left with will to his room and Zeke and Shauna went into his room a while ago to "sleep" so the only people left in the "circle" are Marlene, Uriah, Four, and I. Uriah and Marlene are kind of talking to themselves right now and ignoring four and I but whatever we end up continuing our conversation earlier.

"So you know most of my life story what about you what has your life been like" I ask Four trying to get some information out of him without acting too tipsy

"I grew up in Massachusetts and came to this school last year and I am a year older than most of the people in our grade which sucks but that is all the information you are getting out of me today" he says kind of absentmindedly

"Aw come on four you know you want to tell me more about yourself" I say with my tipsy side showing through I go to take another sip of my drink but four stops me.

"Ok I think that you have had enough" and takes the drink out of my hand he calls over to Marlene and Uriah to tell them that he will be right back and that he is going to walk me to my room we exit the room and walk down the hall to my dorm room. he finds the key in my back pocket and grabs I tlike it is no big deal because I am too drunk to unlock the door for myself. once inside my room I run to the bathroom and start throwing up.

"At least I made I to the toilet" I say before I start throwing up again. Four laughs a little bit before grabbing my hair out of my face again. Once everything is out of my stomach I lean up against the shower and breath heavy

"And this is why I hate drinking" I say and four laughs. he had a couple of drinks as well but obviously he was more of a heavy weight.

he steadies me when I stand up and walks me over to my bed. I flop down on my bed and my head hits the pillow. I can sense that four feels a little bit uncomfortable in the scenario. I grab his hand and pull him onto the bed because I want to learn more about him.

I try to ask as many questions as I can to get even a drop of information out of him. He soon gets tired of all the questions and he lies me down onto the bed and tucks me in. he says good night, kisses my forehead and shuts the lights off as he leaves the room.

* * *

 **Hi guys hope you like the chapter please read and review**

 **thanks  
-Shutter**


	5. not an update sorry

**hi guys sorry this Is not an update I need a little more time on the chapter I have not had a lot of time this past week so I'm sorry so please just hold on a couple more days.**

 **please don't stop reading the book.**

 **thanks  
-Shutter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this chapter. this term has been crazy and really stressful for me. luckily just had my first day of finals and break is right around the corner.  
Thank you so much for waiting and continuing to read my story.**

 **thanks again  
-** **Much love Shutter**

* * *

When I wake up in the morning the first thing I see is the hanging light above my head spinning in circles. My head is pounding and the only thing I remember from the previous night was four tucking me in, kissing my forehead and going back to his own dorm room for the night.  
I see Christina sprawled across her bed on the other side of the room. I slowly inch myself up and out of bed and lean my head against the wall my bed lies on. On my nightstand sits a glass of water and two ibuprofen. I gladly let the small red pills glide down my slimy throat. and feel instant relief.

* * *

After my warm shower my head starts to feel a little better but ultimately I still feel like shit. at this point it is around 11:00 and Christina is still in bed probably just as hung-over as I am. I pull a strapless printed romper out of my closet along with a matching bra and underwear. Once dressed I braid my silky blond hair in a Dutch braid straight down the center of my back. I only put on light makeup just some light eyeliner and mascara, and grab my shoes once I am done. I leave my dorm with hopes that the dining hall would still be open but then I remember that it closes early on the weekends. With nothing better to do I grab the henna that was in my bag and make my way over to Webster, fours dorm.

As I make my way up the narrow staircase to the forth floor I remember the exchanges that had happened the night before with four and I. I can still feel where his lips caressed my forehead before he left and realize that I would love for that to happen again. Before I start to get ahead of myself I find that I have just been standing outside of fours door for the last five minutes and haven't knocked yet. I bang my fist against the cold metal door and hear shuffling and a muffled  
"coming" from Four.

* * *

 **OK YA'LL SO I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM REALLY EXITED ABOUT IT AND JUST WANTED TO GET ONE UP. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO COOPERATIVE.**

 **LOVE ALWAYS  
-SHUTTER**


End file.
